


Sweatshirt

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [17]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, JP is wearing, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Smut, Wade's office, because I said so, humiliation kink mentioned, i don't remember what i wrote in this, mild gender play, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: Or the one where JP is only wearing woman's Lingerie and Wade's sweatshirt





	Sweatshirt

Wade closed the door to the apartment, rain dropping heavily outside. He tossed his keys and wallet down on the counter top, jacket being hung up and shoes tossed to the side.

He made his way upstairs, afraid of waking up his boyfriend, JP. His fears were quickly squashed when he heard JP giggle from their recording room, a smile appearing on his face from the sound. Entering their bedroom he searched for one of his sweatshirts, the rain has left a chill through his whole body.

He looked for it, their clothes being thrown around before he gave up. He put the clothes back lazily and exited the room hoping JP would know where it was. Upon entering the room the first thing Wade immediately noticed was his sweatshirt.

JP wore it as he sat in Wade's chair, something Wade didn't really mind but found odd nonetheless. The second thing that caught his attention was Gar, who seemed to be talking to JP via Skype. JP giggled again before turning quickly, spotting Wade, and telling Gar goodbye. He turned off the computer, turning to face Wade.

"Hey?" Wade said finally walking closer. JP smiled, reaching up to give him a hug and kiss.

"Hey, how was your errands?" Wade used is arms to support himself above JP and kissed JP's forehead.

"Fine, just a little wet from the rain..." Wade paused looking down at JP

"Why are you wearing my jacket?" JP scrunched up his nose, puckering his lips in a pout.

"I was cold and you were gone for so long," he replied batting his eyes

"I was only gone for an hour, sweetheart" Wade chuckled softly, pecking JPs lips again.

"Yeah, and hour too long" he giggled and kissed Wade fully, this time more forcefully. JP lifted his hips some, effectively rubbing his half hard chub onto Wade's hip. Wade sucked in a sharp breath, JP lifted his hips again.

"What exactly were you and Gar talking about?" Wade asked, he sucked a dark hicky on to the underside of JP's chin causing him to hum.

"Ya know... Stuff," JP said, a smirk appearing on his face. Wade rolled his eyes, placing lighter kisses father down.

"Nothing special about this stuff?" Wade pushed the fabric of the sweatshirt up, his eyes flicking down to JP's crouch. JP wore a pair of white lacy panties decorated in pink ribbons along the side. They were soft and elegant, tight enough on him so Wade could see his boner through them. Wade felt his dick twitch in his pants and kissed lightly down JP's cheat to his navel. JP arched into the touch, his hair messily sticking up.

"Well, we mostly talked about you and Pat," JP giggled again before a moan slipped out. "Did you know that Pat has a thing for humiliation?" Wade raised an eyebrow at that, stopping his actions to look at JP.

"You know like, he likes it when Gar calls him a slut and stuff?" Wade just continued staring, he wasn't sure if JP was joking or not.

"Did you just swear?" Wade smiled cheekily as he watched JP think about it.

"No? I was just giving an example. Doesn't count," Wade laughed, shaking his head as he thought more about what JP had said.

"So you two just talked about their sex life?" Wade went back to what he had been doing, he now sat in front of JP and pressed light kisses against his soft pale thighs.

"Mmhhm~" JP agreed as he gripped the arm rests. "Wait no, we a-also talked about you,"

"Me?" Wade trased a finger around the bulge of JP's dick, JP took in a shaky breath. The fabric of his panties were damp with slick pre-cum.

"Well, us I guess," Wade kissed the fabric teasingly causing JP to whine and twitch his hips up. "Mostly just your weird kinks," JP bit his bottom lip.

"My weird kinks?" Wade sounded fakly shocked, JP smiled.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I believe you're the one who likes wearing woman's clothes," Wade snapped the elastic band of the panties JP wore in emphasis, causing JP to let out a whimper.

"Shut up, you get off from it as much as I do," JP's face was bright red, a machevious smile appearing on his face as his foot pressed down roughly onto Wade's bulge. Wade groaned, kissing JP's neck, nibbling up to his ear as his hands palmed at JP's erection. JP let out a needy whine.

"Okay, I see your point" Wade said, JP giggling in response. "Now please, for the love of God, will you do me already?" JP's grip on the arm rests tightened a little in anticipation.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that," Wade pulled the helm of JP's underwear down a bit teasingly. The bows looked like they were ready to untie theirselfs if JP disnt get out of them in the next few seconds.

"Wade, will you please do me?" Wade let out a breathy chuckle, "Whatever you want," Wade took JP's underwear off, kissing the tip of his dick and swirling his tongue a bit before reaching for the lower drawer of his desk.

He pulled out a bottle of lube (they had many scattered throughout the apartment for many different reasons) and squeezed out a generous amount. He pressed his middle finger against JP's hole, the coolness of the lube contrasting with the warmth of JP. The feeling, one that you would think JP was used to, felt uncomfortable. JP wiggled his hips around to get used to it before nodding his head, Wade inserted another finger streching him more. JP let out a shaky moan as he felt himself slowly get filled up.

It didn't take long till three of Wade's fingers were moving inside of JP. They scissored and curled, JP arched his back and moaned as he was being finger fucked. Words spilled from his mouth, the feeling of Wade brushing his prostate nearly sending him over the edge a few times.

"Oh fuck, Wade, please," JP whined, Wade licked up JP's length slowly a smirk rising to his lips.

"Please what?" JP forced his hips down hard on Wade's fingers sending a wave of pleasure through his body. Wade let out his own moan feeling JP tense up around his fingers.

"Please for heaven's sake, I want you to fuck me hard. Oh fuck, please Wade," JP shook, his orgasm barley in reach.

"I don't know if you deserve it, saying words like that..." JP let out a defeated whimper, embarrassment covering him as his whole body turned bright red.

Wade kissed JP's lips lightly as he pulled his fingers out and slid off his pants. Reaching back into his desk drawer he pulled out a condom, pulling it on before positioning himself at JP and pushing in slowly.

JP let out a soft grunt, his hands moving from the arm rests to Wade's neck. Wade kissed his neck tenderly, not pausing until he was fully in.

"You okay?" Wade rubbed his hands down JP's lower back, waiting patiently for JP to adjust to the feeling. JP nodded his head, his teeth bit down onto his bottom lip as he stared up at Wade.

Wade changed their positions, so now JP was perched against Wade's desk instead of against the chair, and began pulling almost all the way out until only his tip was left in and then pushed back in slowly. He does this a few more times before hearing JP let out a needy whine.

"W-Wade, faster please. Oh god please faster," JP screwed his eyes closed and gripped Wade's shirt. Wade smirked and complied, his pace quickening as he let out his own deep moans escape him.

The sound of their skin smacking together quickly echoed through the room. Their breaths mingling with each other making sweat coat their bodies.

Wade adjusted his grip on JP's hips so he could fuck deeper in to the smaller frame faster. His eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling that was being inside JP.

When he reopened his eyes he almost came at the sight of JP. His hair was sticking up in every direction, sweat and saliva covered his body, the glow from Wade's desk lamp making his skin sparkle and glow better than any vampire could. He was undeniably beautiful and he was entirely Wade's.

Wade pressed a gentle, tender kiss against JP's lips that JP responded to likewise.

"God, baby you're so beautiful," Wade mumbled after they pulled back, he watched as JP turned an even brighter shade of red before arching his back. A high pitched moan left his lips, indirectly informing Wade that he had found JP's sweet spot.

Wade spend up more, aiming to hit that spot over and over. JP cried out each time, the feeling of euphoria running through his blood. He mumbled a few words as a warning before his orgasm ripped through his body. His cum covering both Wade's shirt and Wade's sweatshirt.

It didn't take too much longer for Wade to finish, both of them gasping for breath as Wade pulled out and collapsed into his desk chair. JP held out his arms, Wade in return pulling the boy into his chest as he cradled him. Both of them were exhausted but their minds were too foggy to even attempt to move to the bed room.

"Oh uh, Wade," JP began, lifting his head from Wade's shoulder slightly so he could look at him.

"Mmhm?" Wade hummed opening his eyes.

"You can have your sweatshirt back now if you want," JP smiled, Wade laughed shaking his head and pecked his lips lightly against JP's cheek.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"


End file.
